Hedgehog on Avalice
by Megamixer50
Summary: A full opposite story to 'Lilac the Dragon', showing how Sonic would survive on the planet on Avalice, and what new relationships he will make! Pairings: LilacxSonic and CarolxTails (Hinted). Rated M for suggestive/sexual content, slight violence and a tiny bit of swearing.


Sonic woke up from his deep slumber in an unknown location, and, following his instincts as a warrior, he proceeded to investigate the perimeter, ready for anything to come at him.

"What is this place?" he asked himself, as he pushed a massive branch out of his way. For a long time, he couldn't find anyone to help him or anything to show him where exactly he was, until he looked up, and saw...

The most glamorous sunrise ever seen.

It shone brightly into his eyes, but he cared not, for it truly and with ease filled his heart with joy.

"Wow..." he muttered. And then, he heard something creeping around behind him. Ruining the moment, he spun around on his heel and watched the moving grass nearby. Could it be wind?

No, clearly not, as in the distance he saw a white, floppy ear just flapping up and down, which didn't seem realistic at all. He waited to see what it was, and then it began closing in on him. He wanted desperately to find out what exactly this thing was, but in an unfamiliar environment, he knew he could never be sure what was fake and what wasn't.

5 Minutes Later and standing before him, full of shock and surprise, was a female dog, with floppy, bunny-like ears.

"Who the-" Sonic began, but the dog interrupted him by screaming and running away, shouting out an unfamiliar name or two.

"LILAC! CAROL! HELP!" it squealed.

" _Lilac? Carol? Who are they?_ " Sonic wondered. Suddenly, a water dragon leapt at Sonic out of nowhere and pounced on him violently, pinning him to the ground and snarling.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! ARE YOU AN INVADER?! WHY DID YOU SCARE MY BEST FRIEND?!" she roared in his face.

"Um... I'm Sonic, and, what? What do you mean an invader, and what did I do to your best friend?" he replied awkwardly.

"Well 'Sonic', I've never seen you around here, and I've been everywhere on Avalice 3 times, so you can't be from around here, and Milla says you jumped out at here," she growled.

"Avalice?" he blankly answered.

"I knew it! You don't even live on this planet! YOU ARE AN INVADER!" she responded.

"No! I'm not! I was fighting this evil genius back on my home planet, Mobius, and then he kicked me into some portal and I found myself here! And by the way, I never jumped out at whoever 'Milla' is, I'm assuming she's the dog I saw earlier, but I did nothing to her, I just stood there!" he explained. Lilac grunted at this and got off him.

"Well, I may not trust you, but I'll let you off this time since you brought no harm to my friends or anything, but stay out of our way, okay?" she said.  
"Um, sure," he replied. 'Lilac' held out her hand and helped him up, then walked away slowly.

"Milla! It's okay now! That hedgehog guy didn't mean to cause any harm! You can come out now," she shouted. Out of nowhere, a green wildcat and the dog that Sonic saw earlier strolled out of the forest nervously. When they stood next to Lilac, she turned around to face Sonic again.

"Look, you must be confused, so we'll be nice to you as long as you swear to be a good little boy," Lilac grinned, causing Carol to giggle. Sonic nodded and frowned, pondering over what just happened.

"Welcome to Avalice, this is Dragon Valley, try to steer clear of insects. Don't follow us, we're going somewhere secret, so try and keep yourself company. If you meet our friends, don't provoke them, see ya!" Lilac said, trying to sound sweet as she introduced this new land. Sonic nodded once more and the three girls wandered off. Sonic rolled his eyes and turned around to go explore, but then he turned back.

He didn't know much about this world, but he did know one thing.

There was a real, non-mythological Water Dragon living there,

And she was absolutely beautiful.

Sonic wasn't really the perverted type either, but he didn't notice that he had an erection until Lilac and the other two were gone. This clearly embarrassed him and he squealed lightly, crossing his legs to cover his special spot.

"Come on Sonic. you're not a perv! Un-bone yourself! Think of Knuckles in a bikini! Ugh..." he shuddered, making his erection slowly reduce.

"Yes!" he shouted, before walking off in the opposite direction to Team Lilac.


End file.
